BFB
by Enchanted Hybrid
Summary: A double best friends brother. Well Stiles finds himself falling for Derek. Isaac finds himself falling for Scott. Will their love prevail? Sciassic and Sterek.
1. RUN

STILES POV

I danced. Swinging my arms and legs, moving way to close to my dance partner, he was practically groping me. I didn't mind.

"Stiles?" Crap. I knew that voice all to well. Usually it was said in a growl with glaring eyes in my direction. Kind of like now.

"Hey Derek." I greeted awkwardly with a small wave. "So what's up?"

He rolled his murderous eyes at me. I felt myself edging backward, angry Derek was scarier then normal Derek.

He stalked towards me, grabbed my upper arm and asked "Where's Scott?"

I feigned innocents. "Why would Scott be here?"

Derek groaned in annoyance. "Stiles..." He repeated, his eyes blazing. I shrugged my shoulders. I soon felt hands wrap around my torso.

"Stiles." He purred in a way that made my insides tingly.

"He's 16." Derek said bluntly hoping it'd warn the guy off me. It did no such thing, instead he became even more attached. I felt his hands begin to grope me as if oblivious of Derek. This aggravated Derek further and then everything went to hell.

I don't know who threw the first punch. Derek or the guy. All I knew was that Derek got hit in the jaw. Ten seconds flew by, Derek had somehow gotten the guy pinned down. The guy wiped blood from his lips and left. Derek turned to me. Wiping blood from his chin he grabbed me by the back of my neck.

"Are you gonna kill me?"

"I think so."

SCOTT POV

I'm going to murder Stiles. It was his stupid idea. Going to a college party, Derek's college. 'Derek can't be there' he said 'He's too much a hermit!' I rolled my eyes, apparently Derek was there because Stiles sent me his safe word well safeish word. It was more like, 'Im not gonna be able to take you home' word.

In other words, I was stranded at a college party. I looked over my phone, it was 1:30 in the mourning. Who could I ask to pick me up? I scrolled through my contacts.,

Allison? She would do it no doubt but that would be a whole can of worms I wan't to keep canned. I hadn't seen her since the break up. Plus she would wonder why I was at a college party and on top of that she would (unintentionally) tell her dad who would tell me mom who thinks I'm at Stiles house. Crap. Check Allison off.

Boyd? He was my brother's friend and would tell him so that was a no.

I skipped over Derek and briefly considered Danny. He was the one who invited us, his new boyfriend Ethan lived in the dorm with his brother Aiden. No, I shook my head, right now Danny was getting some and being a bro I legally couldn't interfere.

So who did that leave. Erica? No. What about-

"Need a ride?" I looked to my right to see a guy. Curly hair, big blue eyes kinda hot. Okay, really hot.

"Not to be offense but-"

"You can't take a ride from strangers?" He predicted with a laugh "Okay then. I'm Isaac. No longer a stranger, let's go."

I hid a smile but still felt hesitant. "And I know you're not a murder rapist how?"

Isaac laughed and took something out from his pockets. A knife.

I jumped back "That is not helping your case!" I exclaimed. Isaac rolled his eyes and tossed the knife to me.

"There," he smirked "So you could defend yourself."

I tossed the knife back to Isaac. "Naw," I said. "I think I could trust you." His big blue eyes widened in surprise. With a round smile he said "Cool."

"Stay right here," Isaac ordered as he ran off to get his ride. I glanced at my phone. Maybe I should just call Derek, hitching rides with strangers? He'd be even angrier about that then the party...

"Scott!" I heard the rev of a motorcycle as Isaac approached me on his. He had a smile on his face along with leather gloves on his hands. He just got less and more hot. At the same time. Odd.

"Wow." I said. Isaac grinned. Throwing me a helmet and strapping his own on he said "Safety first."

"Of course." I chuckled, thoughts of an alternative ride erased from my mind. I looped my leg around the bike and my arms around his hips.

"So," Isaac begun "Where to?"

* * *

**Review if you want me to continue. **


	2. SYL

Chapter 2 BFB

Previously ;

"Are you gonna kill me?"

"I think so."

Stiles let out a low chuckle. "You're not kidding, are you?" With pleading eyes he said "Please say you're kidding."

Derek gave no reply. Stiles, of course, continued.

"Look, is there anything-anything I could do so you wont tell my dad? He'll kill me!"

Derek gave no reply, only stopping the car abruptly as they pulled into the Stilinski driveway.

"What were you doing there?" Derek asked as blank faced as usual. Stiles took that as getting somewhere,

"W-I just wanted to have some fun. Okay? I wasn't like-gonna drink." At Derek's suspicious gaze he added "Do you really think I'd do that? And then drive myself home?" Stiles' eyes became softer "You know that I..." He trailed off. They both knew what he was about to refer too.

Derek gave no reply. Instead he got out of the car slamming the door behind him.

"Such a great answer," Stiles mumbled sarcastically before chasing after him. Derek rapped his knuckles on the door waiting somewhat impatiently for the Sheriff to answer.

"Derek," The Sheriff recognized opening the door. He quickly looked behind him. "What did he do?"

Derek's eyes shared a glance with Stiles before doing something very much out of character. He laughed.

"Actually it was me, I came for a surprise visit from collage. I kinda just wanted it to be family so I kinda forced Stiles home. I hope it's not that big of a deal."

The Sheriff shot suspicious looks at both boys. "O-kay." He said. Stiles smiled brightly and darted past his dad into the house.

The Sheriff and Derek shared a look. Derek shrugged.

"One night without Stiles-I just wanted one night!"

"Here we are." Scott said as Isaac reared his bike to a stop. Isaac chuckled. "Cute home."

Scott gave him a look before saying sarcastically "Just what every guy wants to hear."

Isaac chuckled. "Have to fulfill your dreams."

"Hey," Scott said as dropped off the bike. "That's not my dream."

Isaac arched an eyebrow. "Then what is?"

Scott shook his head. "Like I'd tell you."

Isaac nodded. "True." Scott began walking towards his home. Even so he couldn't help his glances back to the curly haired man.

"Bye." He waved. Isaac gave a salute before he was soon in the distance.

Scott's smile dropped. "I'll probably never see him again..." With a sigh he pulled out his key. He'd tell his mom Stiles grossed him out or something. That would work.

**A/N **

**Just wanted to say its amazing the amount of reviews i've gotten so far. Thank you all sooo much. I love you all. Sorry for slow updating I honestly had no idea what I was doing but now I have it pretty much mapped out. I'll try to get the next chapter out by next weekend. I'm not really good at the whole timing thing though so forgive me in advance. **


End file.
